


Animal Cruelty

by CauseofDeath



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Michelle Jones, Breaking and Entering, Dad!Tony, F/M, Pointless fic I made for fun, animal cruelty, coz what would my fics be without a little dad tony, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseofDeath/pseuds/CauseofDeath
Summary: Michelle and Peter decide to break into a science lab to set free the research animals because why not.





	Animal Cruelty

Michelle was an enigma, a puzzle Peter knew he would never be able to solve, how she went from spending years complaining about how school dances are just a stupid excuse to force teenagers to spend an obtuse amount of money on dresses, limos and make up, just for one night so they can conform to the patriarchal society and making women think they need to loose their virginity to 'the man they love on the best night of their life' when really they just lost a lot of money one night and maybe gained a baby, to asking Peter to prom in senior year he will never understand.

But she was his best friend (excluding Ned of course) and he loved her. So when he found her lying on his bed at 12 at night reading a book completely calm he wasn't that surprised, that didn't stop him from acting like it in the moment though.

"You want me to what?!" Peter exclaimed as he paced in his room.

"Its not that hard to wrap your head around Parker, all I want you to do is break into the science lab, use your spidey magic and set free all the research animals." Mj said calmly as she sat up in the bed.

"Mj i'm not going to commit a felony just because your teacher pissed you off." Peter breathed as he pushed a hand through is hair.

"Okay i'm asking you to do this for the good of the animals the fact that it might ruin Professor Reeds week is just a perk."

"Mjjjj" Peter whined.

"Come on Parker it will be fun." Michelle said as she pushed herself off the bed.

"Why does your idea of fun always include breaking the law can't we just go out for pizza or something?"

"Pizzas bad for the gut." Mj deadpaned as she pushed his coat into his arms.

"We're going." Peter knew there was no point fighting her, the minute she made her mind up there was nothing that could change it.

"Okay." he sighed defeated putting on his coat and making towards the door.

"But if we get caught you're doing my trig homework for a month."

"Deal."

* * *

They pair slowly made there way towards Mj's target. The Science Labs. The big white building looked almost frozen in time. 

Peter loved this building, it was one of his favorites on the campus, the large building was surrounded by a small but beautiful park. 

Peter spent most of his free time studying under the trees as it was one of the quietest and calmest places on the grounds, though he had never been there when it was night. It was truly breathtaking.

The light from the lamp posts surrounding the small quad provide just enough light to reflect on the trees and gardens making look like the view was taken from a painting. It was quite out of place considering what they were about to do.

Mj suddenly stopped under a big oak tree beckoning Peter over as she pulled what seemed like a map of the labs and pushing it into his arms.

"Here" 

"Don't you need one to?" Peter questioned looking up from the map.

"No, I memorized it." she squinted at him as if it were obvious. 

Peter just his sighed and walked with her towards the building until Peter abruptly stopped again.

"How are we going to get in don't you need to be in at least your third year to have an all hours pass to get in to the labs?" Michelle just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Parker you have no faith in me." She pulled a pass out of her pocket and tapped the door, it immediately opened and she waltzed inside. 

"I'm not even going to ask." Peter shook his head, he would never understand this girl.

The corridor was very bright for the time of night, the light reflecting off the white walls.  

"The older years usually use the labs at this time if they need to finish off a project or something so if someone walks past act normal. Don't mess this up for me Parker." He put his hands up in a joke defense stance and Mj rolled her eyes.

"Come on loser were looking for Room 203."

It took a while and five wrong turns on Peters part but they finally found the room. 

"Okay nerd its your time to shine." Mj pointed to the door.

"and you want me to....."

"Use your super strength to kick in the door obviously." 

"I'm not doing that! Breaking Private Property was not in the contract." 

"Ah, why do you have to be such a party pooper, just keep watch I'll pick the lock." Mj sighed and pulling a bobby pin out of her hair.

"Why did you agree?" She asked attention still on the lock.

"Huh?"

"Well it's obviously against your morals but you still came, why?" Peter chuckled.

"Because you asked my too, and I would do anything for you even if it involves breaking and entering." She looked up a soft expression in her eyes and has she always been this beautiful? (Of course she has its Michelle.) 

He could see that she was about to question his statement but she was soon stoped by the sound of foot steps in the halls.

"Someones here!" Peter whispered to Michelle, suddenly panicked. The foot steps were getting closer and closer he had to do something quickly before they got caught. 

He grabbed her waist quickly pushing her into door, both hands lifting up to cup the sides of her face. Before she had a moment to respond, she was stumbling further backwards until she felt cold wood through her jacket.

He was kissing her!

Anything she might have known how to do otherwise flew out of her mind, her hands lifting almost helpless from her sides to rest on against his chest. And it seemed to be the only movement she was capable of. One hand released her cheek and dropped to loop around her waist.

But, just as she was beginning to get used to... whatever was happening, a loud voice echoed through the hall making Peter reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. 

"Hey what are you two doing in here? This area is restricted." The strong voice questioned. The pair just looked at the guard a silence coming over the hall.

"What do we do now?" Peter questioned, voice at a whisper.

Peter suddenly felt her hand grab his. 

"RUN!" 

* * *

 

Tony grumbled at the sudden disturbance of his sleep stealing a glance at Pepper, at least she was still sleeping. He pushed the covers off him trying to not disturb his wife grabbing his phone and walking into the kitchen.

"What!" He grumbled, it was too early for manners.

A loud voice suddenly ran though the phone.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you at this hour sir, but are you perhaps the guardian of Peter Parker?" The voice questioned.

"What did he do now?" Tony asked in a stronger voice, immediately awake at the sound of his sons name.

"It seems he's got him self in some trouble. How fast will it take you to get to the MIT campus?"

"I'll be there in ten." God that boy is going to be the death of him.

* * *

Peter was actually surprised how far they got. Michelle was a surprisingly fast considering she skipped every P.E lesson in high school. 

They managed to fall short in their escape when Peter knocked over a student holding a diorama of DNA and insisted giving her his number so he could help rebuild later. He tripped five minutes after that and they got caught. Mj thought it was hilarious, Peter not so much.

“So Parker” Michelle said as they sat in the empty campus security office.

“Where are you taking me on our first date?” Peter grinned.

“I was thinking pizza.”

* * *

The minute Tony entered the room Peter knew he was in trouble. 

"Peter, why? You know it's 3 in the morning right?" Tony sighed.

"Dad-"

"Don't start kid. Your lucky I'm a celebrity and this face can get you out of anything. Michelle I assume you have a way home?” She nodded.

“Peter go to the car. I’ll punish you later it’s too early and I need to sleep.” Peter followed his dads orders and got in the car.

"What's with the smile?" Tony asked him starting the car.

"Huh?" 

"Well if I just got caught for breaking and entering I probably won't be wearing such a large grin." His dad remarked.

"Oh, I just got a date and one month off my trig homework." Tony laughed.

"Yep your definitely my son."


End file.
